


Music

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Music

Music was something Clint always liked.  
It soothed him,  
When he was agitated.  
As a child he listened,  
To soft piano music.  
It calmed him down,  
When he was scared or anxious.  
He also learnt to play some instruments, Piano, Guitar, Flute. In SHIELD he listed to music,  
In the jet before the mission.  
It helped him get in gear.  
After mission also,  
He listened to music,  
To ca;m himself,  
And to get out of the mission mindset.


End file.
